life_in_leacy_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Birth Is A Begining/Script
The Episode Begins at a view of space and shows Hisowcckiothe. The camera then zooms down onto An island and shows Parker 6007 neighbourhood and then showed 45 house Then Parry The platypus Walks Near The Door But Runed Off When A Newspaper that was flung At The Door by The Scout And Cameron Henderson Opened It And Picked it Up And It Read “CALAFORNIA RISES TAXES TO LEACY CITY SEE MAYOR ARGUMENT AT PAGE 53” Cameron then smiled and Went Back Inside. Then Cameron Henderson Turned On The TV And “Good Morning Leary City” Came On “Good Morning To You Leacy Cityens It Is the summer time of each And every year and let me tell You IT'S HOT,HOT,HOT,HOT” Mr Happy Said Smiling “Today's Top Guest Is Good Old Mr Stan Pines” Miss Sunshine Said Smiling Then Stan Pines Appears And Walks Over To The Chairs Toonsmyth then turns OFF THE TV IMEADINTLEY “Hey I Was Watching That Toonsmyth” Cameron Said “You do remember it is Wendy Conbury's birthday today Right” Toonsmyth Said “OH MY GOD YOUR RIGHT MAN” Cameron Said Getting Up From The Couch Getting Ready (CUTS TO THEME SONG) In an hour a bunch of teens and the room-mates were in a van the teens were called Robbie Vanguard,Lee Lameson,Nate Namison,Tambry Gandfam,And Thompson Hickterns Tambery looked up and glanced at SteverayBro who waved and smiled nicely she blushed a bit and immediately went back to her phone. Thompson started the engine and said,"Okay guys before we go my mum said you guys are not allowed to punch the roof any-more” he exclaimed, Nate and Lee laughed,"OK dude it's just rad."Lee said, and with that they drove off. The teens along with the roomates were currently out in the road headed to The Conbury House Hold where teens usually hang out They Pasted Many People like Charlie Brown,Wallace and Gromit,Wendy Testaburger,Red,Gumball Watterson,Penny Fiztgreald,and Niko Belic and Roman Belic "Okay my turn, I spy with my little eye something that's...A FLOWER” Cameron said, The Roomates were playing 'eye spy' which was annoying Robbie,"Ummmm oh oh a Dandyloin!"Toonsmyth exclaimed, Cameron grinned,"That's Right!” He Said “Alright try me!" Steveraybro Said “Im Super Smart” He Said And challenged, Robbie lost his patience,"Hey will you two keep it down! I'm listening to my tunes!"he complained, “HEY ROBBIE DONT MAKE ME KICK YOUR-” Cameron Shouted 53 MINUTES LATER ON It's party time AT THE CONBURY'S HOUSE! All the teens were dancing and having fun, the place was filled with colorful spotlights, and the place was illuminating with disco ball lights.Wendy was leaning aginst the wall eating popcorn then came a knock on the door and Wendy answered it and her friend were there “Hey Guys glad you could make it this party is Go-” Wendy Conbury Said but was cut off by seeing Robbie Vanguard Holding his nose while it bleedED.”Oh My Gosh Robbie what happened to you” Wendy said while she comforted her friend.”I Ran Into A Freaking Wall” HE Replied But It Was Acullally Cameron Henderson Who Punched Him In The Face And Nose “Yo Sam” She Said “Yes Wendy” Sam Lawton Said Inside The House “Take Robbie To Tissues” Wendy Conbury Said “OK Then” Sam Lawton Said Then Took Him Inside The House. "Jackpot!" Cameron Said said, when Lee asked Wendy,"So what do we do now?" Wendy smiled,"Anything we want." The Room-mates were shocked with their jaws dropped as Nate said happily,"Now that's what I'm talking about! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"he exclaimed making everyone cheer. Later everyone took some snacks to eat, then they got into a food fight with Peter Frenkiln being held on Sam Lawton's shoulders so he could throw at the opposite side and Wendy being around Robbie's shoulders to throw back with the teens joining them laughing, next Candice and Tambry hit each with cat food bags laughing when Toonsmyth Tamico came up holding two bags grinning and hit them so hard they were sent flying into bags of flour making him laugh. SteveRayBro Martricy took some mints to perform and experiment, he put the mints in a soda bottle causing it to fizz violently and shoot soda out like a geyser as everyone cheered while SteveRayBro Martricy smiled proudly and Wendy and Cameron sticking out their tongues to let the rain of soda drop on them. 2 HOURS LATER Everybody except Cameron Henderson and Wendy Conbury Was Asleep Wendy Continued To Eat Popcorn Cameron Then Comes Over And Says “Hey Wendy Are You Wanting To Go Get Some Things To Prank Every Body With Something”Cameron Henderson Said Smiling “It Would Be My Honour Sir” Wendy Conbury Said Smiling When She Started Walking A Note Dropped From Her Pocket Cameron Henderson Picked Up And It Read While He Read It Out Loud “Dear Diary I’m Going To Starting To Tell My Crush That I Love Him That Is- ” But Wendy Conbury Stopped And Said “Please Don't Tell Anyone That I Have A Crush On Dipper Pines Please” “OK Then Wendy Conbury Besides Why Do You Love Him Any Way” He Said “ Because I Loved Him When He Saved Us All” She Replied “What You Mean That Time At Dusk 2 Dawn” He Replied “Yes Indeed” She Said “So What Happened Next” He Said “Soon Enough I Loved Him For Trying To BE A Man And When He Treid To Impress Me At The Party Last Month” She Said “But Wendy, that's great! Have you told Dipper that you like him!!??” Cameron Said “No way. I I'd just get made fun of.” Wendy Said “But Wendy Your A Very Hot Girl And Your Are The Best Girl Iv'e Ever Met Since Iv'e Ever Moved In Since 2 Years Ago” He Explained “Wow You Really Think I Should Do That” She Said “Hell Yeah Wendy Conbury” He Said “OK Then Cameron Henderson” She Said “NOW COME On I Want To Wake EveryBoady Up NOW COME” He Said 8 HOURS LATER ON At The Room-mates House Cameron Woke Up From Last Night And Then Goes On The Computer And Went On DaceMook And Saw A Comment By PeterzTheMan122389 (Peter Freinklin's Post Page) That Said “Hey Man I'd Liked The Party If I Was You Because Parties Started IN 1788 MAN BECAUSE IT'S THE YEAR THAT LEACY CITY BEGAN” And One From Sam The Law Crimeer 2012 (Sam Lawton's Post Page) That Said “Man I Am WASTED MAN You Should be more careful with bags of meat man” Then He Looked Out Of His Window And Saw Gumball On His Phone And Was Chatting To Dipper Pines “Mann You Just Got Asked By Your Crush....So How Was It....You are now Togethoer....Mann Im Telling The Guys See You Later” He Said (The ….'s Are Pauses) Then Ran Off InTo The Street Back Home.Cameron Then Smiles And Gets Dressed And Goes To The Mystery Shack By Taxi 11 SECONDS AND 45 MINUTES LONG LATER ON Cameron Just Arvied At The Mysterry Shack And When He Got There.Wendy runs Out Of The Biluding excitedly "I ASKED DIPPER TO BE MY GIRLFREIND AND HE SAID YES BECAUSE HGE HAD A CRUSH ON ME TOO!" She Said “I'm so happy for you, Wendy!" He Said “Hey Want To Go To The Lake I Got A Surprise For You” He Said Leading The Way “Ok Then My Freind” She Said Then The Taxi Is Still There And Then They Go To The Lake Of Leacy City The Pass The “The Leacy City Daily” Biluding And Arrive At The Lake And Toonsmyth Tamico And SteveRayBro Martricy Were Waiting And Holding A Gift In Their Hands And Wendy Opens It And Said “OH MY GOD YOU GOT ME A NEW DAIRY” She Said “Yes Yes We Know” Category:Scripts And Transcripts